


Robe fille

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Je ne pense pas que ce qui m'est arrivé est normal. Les autres dessins sur la page avec moi, (fièrement affiché dans la salle de travail de notre Madeline sur le piédestal pour les projets en cours), ils ne parlent jamais ou commérages ou faire quoi que ce soit, sauf rester immobile sur la page où il semble que j'ai la liberté de se déplacer.





	Robe fille

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas un locuteur natif français et j'apprends encore. S'il y a des erreurs, s'il vous plaît faites le moi savoir!

Je ne suis pas trop sûr si c'est normal... ce qui m'est arrivé.

Comme, en dépit d'être ce que la jeune fille (tellement plus grand que moi) qui erre autour (en dehors de cette page!) dans cette salle pense parfois, je suis plus que juste un croquis sur un morceau de papier.

Les autres dessins sur la page avec moi, fièrement affiché dans la salle de travail de notre Madeline sur le piédestal pour les projets en cours, ils ne parlent jamais ou commérages ou faire quoi que ce soit, sauf pour rester immobile sur la page où il semble que j'ai la liberté de se déplacer.

Et donc, sans personne d'autre autour, mes nuits et jours sont remplis d'ennui, sauf quand Madeline est là.

Je ne sais pas si elle peut me voir bouger et essayer d'attirer son attention, ou m'entendre l'appeler. Parfois, elle regarde en haut surpris de son travail à coudre plus de vêtements et regarde frénétiquement autour, et j'espère qu'elle a entendu ma voix, mais alors elle regarde juste troublé vers le bas à ses papiers, elle esquisse plus de conceptions comme ce que je crois que je suis censé juste être , ou de reculer à son travail de couture et continue pendant des heures à la fois. Assez longtemps pour que le soleil s'étire à travers la pièce, et son parfois soulevant la tête jusqu'à seulement assez longtemps pour quitter la salle, parfois revenir avec de la nourriture, ou de se pencher en arrière et jouer sur une boîte noire mince, elle tient parfois jusqu'à ses oreilles et parle à haute voix , presque comme si elle parlait en fait à quelqu'un nommé "Alex."

Parfois, je déteste vraiment cette personne Alex pour être en mesure de lui parler, si elles sont vraiment parler les uns aux autres. Ou, au moins être en mesure de prendre l'attention de Madeline quand tout ce que je veux, c'est pour cette même attention.

J'aimerais qu'elle me parle.

Pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux faire est de la regarder, et se demander à son sujet et sa vie, et, surtout, se demander si elle verra jamais que je suis vivant et coincé sur cette page.

Qu'arrivera-t-il le jour où elle viendra et travaille sur les dessins esquissés sur les gens autour de moi, qu'en est-il de la conception que je sport d'une tenue d'hiver sur le thème blanc et rose?

Est-ce qu'elle remarquera que je suis vivant?

Et que se passera-t-il si elle ne le fait pas?


End file.
